Behind the Punch
by AuraAuthor
Summary: Hermione has punched Draco which he so rightly deserved. But what happened after she hit him?


Behind the Punch

 **Just a Dramione one-shot from the time after Hermione punched Draco in the face. Enjoy! I don't own the characters, just the idea** **J** **!**

"I think its broken Draco," Crabbe said briskly.

"Bloody hell Crabbe tell me something I don't know! Can either one of you idiots fix it? I can't go to the hospital wing."

"Why can't you do to Madam Pomphrey? She can fix it up right quick," Goyle said before shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Idiot," Draco muttered. "I can't go because no one is to know that Granger hit me! If you two wankers can't keep this a secret then I'll obliviate both of you! Do either of you know any healing spells?"

Crabbe and Goyle both shook their heads to indicate they knew nothing. "Shit," Draco said pinching his nose to slow the blood flow. He'd have to find someone to fix his nose that wouldn't ask many questions. Pansy was out because she would want to know who hit him and wouldn't help him until he told her the truth. Severus would let him suffer because he would be able to see that he had deserved the punch in the first place. "Lovegood," he muttered. "Either of you know where to find Looney this time of day?"

"She's probably in the astronomy tower," Crabbe said.

Draco scowled at him. "It's the middle of the bloody day Crabbe. Why in the hell would she be up there?"

Crabbe shrugged his shoulders. "You asked," he grumbled.

Draco eyed him for a moment. "Bloody hell Crabbe you've been following her haven't you."

Crabbe shrugged his shoulders again but didn't answer. "Alright," Draco said with a sigh, "you lot stay here and I'll go find Looney."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh hello Draco," Luna said without turning around.

Draco paused on the top step of the astronomy tower. "Looney… I mean Luna how did you…"

"Oh the willloweye flies have been buzzing around all morning long which is a good indicator that someone will be seeking you out before the day is done. Then I saw Hermione crying next to the lake and her aura was dim because she had hurt someone. She's not used to causing pain you know." Luna still had not turned around to face him. "Then when I was chasing a poppyscrug along the library corridor I overheard Ron and Harry talking about how Hermione had punched you in the face. I see she broke your nose," and with that statement Luna pulled her wand and chanted a soft incantation that righted his nose immediately.

The next spell she cast cleaned up his robes where the blood had trickled down and she smiled at him. "There Draco, right as rain."

"I've never understood that expression."

"You should go talk to Hermione you know. Let her know that you are fine and that your nose has been repaired. She won't forgive herself until you tell her you are well."

Draco scoffed at her. "Granger would rather see me dead and buried than talk to me about anything. I'm sure her… aura, or whatever was dim because she didn't knock me out with that punch."

Luna tilted her head slightly and observed Draco for a moment. He shifted slightly under her gaze feeling very uncomfortable. "Your aura is bright and pink. You are happy she hit you aren't you."

Draco jerked backwards at that statement. "What? Happy… happy that Granger broke my damn nose. Lovegood you really are looney you know that, crazier than even I suspected." He turned on his heel and disappeared down the stairwell his pink aura glowing behind him.

Luna giggled. "Whatever you say Draco? I wonder if Hermione will like being a Malfoy one day," she said to the odd orange feathered creature she had been seeking. "I wish you would let others see you Bash. You are such a beautiful poppyscrug after all, others would be pleased to look upon you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco made his way back to the dungeons and mulled over what Looney had said. She wasn't wrong. He was happy that Hermione had hit him. He deserved it and so much more for the pain that he had inflicted on her and her friends over the last several years. If only he wasn't Draco Malfoy and she wasn't a muggle born witch they could be happy together.

"Brandy thicket," he said to the portrait blocking entrance to the Slytherin common room. He stepped into the room and found Crabbe and Goyle exactly where he had left them. "You lunkheads haven't moved!" he yelled in frustration. "What the bloody hell are you planning on doing with the rest of your day?"

They both shrugged at him and he shook his head. "I'm going to clean up and take a bit of a nap. Wake me in time for supper."

He went straight to his private bedroom where he closed and locked the door. His mind was full of various scenarios in which he could be with Hermione and he needed a release in the worst possible way. He paced his room for several minutes before deciding relieving himself would not be enough, but it would have to do for now.

He stripped down to his boxers and slipped between the green silk sheets. Reaching beneath the soft covering he began lightly stroking himself as he imagined taking Hermione to his room and having his way with her.

 _It would start innocently enough with chaste kissing that would turn hot in a matter of moments. She would allow him to kiss her more passionately and accept his tongue into her mouth with a deep groan. In the passion of their kissing she would begin to unbutton his shirt and run her hands across his chest leaving a hot path wherever she touched. Taking his cue from her he would unbutton her blouse and reveal a silky white brassiere. She would moan as he cupped her breasts and shrug out of her top before his kissed his way down between the valley of her breasts._

 _She would pull gently at his belt and release the button and zipper of his pants before sliding her hand beneath the silk of his boxers to grasp his member causing him to gasp and buck gently into her hand. He would then release the clasp on her brassiere and watch it fall away to reveal beautiful, creamy white breasts with rosy nipples begging to be suckled._

 _He would smile at the gasp from her mouth as he took the first of her breasts into his mouth and pulled gently. His touch would make her weak in the knees and she would push herself back onto his bed where he would dispatch with her shoes and socks before removing his own and shrugging out of his shirt. She would moan his name as he covered her on the bed and they would resume their passionate kissing while his fingers wandered beneath her uniform skirt. He would gently push the cotton knickers out of the way before sliding a finger along her womanhood._

 _He knew she would moan and push against his hand begging him to enter her and he would gladly oblige. He would slip first one then two fingers into her causing her to cry out his name as she orgasmed against his hand. As she lay briefly sated he would remove her skirt and knickers and take a moment to stare at what he would soon claim as his. Standing away from her he would dispatch with his pants and boxers and imagined she would briefly be concern at his size before he joined her on the bed._

 _They would resume kissing and mating with their tongues before he finally thrust into her slick folds. She would cry out against his mouth and instinctively wrap her legs around his waist meeting him thrust for thrust._

Draco finished in both his fantasy and the reality of his bed and he lay there for a moment panting before removing himself to the bathroom to clean up. He would never be able to have Granger in real life so his fantasies would have to be enough.

Fin


End file.
